Chain-tensioning devices may be of the type comprising at least one main chain-tensioning sprocket wheel for engagement of a chain, and a main spring that urges the shaft of said main chain-tensioning sprocket wheel in a chain-tensioning direction.
Chain-tensioning devices of the type specified above are, for example, used in industrial pallet conveyors in which an endless chain is provided engaging on sprocket wheels with horizontal or vertical axes, at least one of which is motor-driven, to enable movement of a plurality of pallets along the conveyor.